Sunset
by Guessworks
Summary: Since he came to the manor, Pit has been lonely. But one evening with the gang, and everything turns for the better. Rated for mild language. R
1. Chapter 1: Capture the Flag

The brown-haired angel adjusted a couple of strings on the worn guitar. He gently started to strum. The first few notes of "Boston" by Augustana wafted through the empty music room. The angelic captain cleared his throat.

"In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh, it has begun. Oh dear you look so lost. Eyes are red, and tears are shed. The world you must have crossed, you said, you don't know me and you don't even care, oh yeah. She said, you don't know me, and you don't wear my chains, oh yeah."  
Pit put the sighed and put the guitar down. He wasn't in the mood for music at the moment.

Ever since he joined the brawl and moved in to the mansion three days ago, he'd been feeling really lonely. Looking like a 15 or 16 year-old didn't help either. Everybody pretty much ignored him, except for Marth, whom he had befriended. When he tried to join a conversation or formulate an opinion on something in a discussion, it would be dissmissed. _I'm 19, for cring out loud! I'm the same age as Zelda, Link, Marth and Ike! I'm not a kid like Ness or Lucas. Oh Paletuna, was I right to accept the offer to join the brawl?_ He thought, zipping up the guitar case and stashing it in the chest on the far side of the room.

**_It is a great opportunity. You will survive._** Paletuna's voice ringed in his head. He kept silent, opening the door and stepping into the hallway, heading for the dining hall. The sweet smell of food greeted him, even though it was early morning and no one was in sight. He headed for the buffet and shoved some cherries into a bowl. He turned back to the tables. It would be useless for him to wait for the others to wake up. _I'll go eat by the lake._ he thought decidedly.

Pit travelled through the empty hallways once more and headed out the back door, into the forest. He jumped up and took flight high above the trees, making sure not to stay in the air more than five minutes at a time. Soon he reached the lake. He landed softly on the rock near the shore and plopped a cherry in his mouth. A dove gently landed on the rock before him, and Pit threw it a cherry, which it grabbed eagerly and returned to the trees. The angel continued eating the fruit slowly, watching the sunrise, when suddenly, there was a loud _snap!_ behind him. He turned around swiftly, mentally cursing the fact that he had not brought his weapon or battle attire. His white tank top and grey soccer shorts wouldn't help him against a foe. But to his suprise, Pikachu bounded out of the trees, followed by Samus, clad in her zero suit.

"Hello, Pit. Master Hand wants you for a brawl against Meta Knight." Samus said, stopping at the foot of his rock.

"Okay. See ya." Pit muttered before taking flight once again.

Samus climbed up the rock where Pit had been sitting and ate a cherry. Meanwhile Pikachu was sliding down the side of the rock repeatedly, unable to reach the top. The bounty hunter looked up at the sunrise.  
_Pit is definitly once interesting character..._

* * *

"Nice match." Meta Knight acknoledged, shaking Pit's hand.

"Yeah, it was really close. I'm lucky that bomb-omb spawned." Pit grinned.

"PIT!" yelled Marth as he walked into the room.

"Hey, no need to be so loud, I'm right here!" replied the angel, shaking his head to return his hearing.

"Great match! I was watching from the other room... You're quite good!" Marth exclaimed, glomping his friend and roomate.

"As the captain of the angel guard I'd expect nothing less." agreed Meta Knight. Pit smiled once again.

"Hey, some of the gang are gonna meet up later, probably play capture the flag and some truth or dare? Maybe if they spend more time with you and learn more about you, they'll be more inclined to listen to you. After all, you are nearly a thousand years old..." Marth asked tentatively.

"Sure, I'm up to it, I didn't really get a chance to introduce myself. And I'm only a thousand years old in angel years, time is a different concept in Angel Land. I'm 19 on Earth." Pit replied, nonchalant, shaking the bluette off and heading towards the door.

"DIBS THE SHOWER!" Yelled the Altean prince, jogging to catch up to him. Meta Knight sighed, slowly following them out of the room.

* * *

"YOU WILL LOSE! MWHAHAHA!" Ike yelled, tackling Samus to the ground, which in turn sent the blue flag in her hand flying.

"Oh, you will pay, you blue haired freak!" Samus screeched, though with a friendly undertone. She squirmed, trying to break free, which was useless, since Ike had claimed a spot sitting on her back. To Ike's suprise, there was a quick blue flash and the flag Samus had been carrying was gone from it's spot on the ground. Marth stood a short distance away, taunting.

"HAHA, IT WILL BE YOU WHO-" he was abruptly cut off as Pikachu bowled him over, yelling "PIKA PIKAAAAAAA!", while Meta Knight was flying towards the blue base with the opposing red team's flag. He was quickly brought down by Fox, while Pit had taken the flag from Marth and was making a dash towards the red team's base. There was only one player not sitting on an opponent besides Pit; and of course, he was blocking the angel's way. Link smiled mischeviously as the angel came near. Expecting him to fly up above him, the Hylian prepared to jump. Just as he did, however, Pit dropped and slid in between the warrior's legs, sticking his toungue at the swordsman. With one final dash he made it to the base, pumping his fist in the air in victory. The red team cheered for their close win. Everybody stood up from their positions on the grass and straightened out their clothes, which were now dusty and severly grass stained.

Link grabbed the blue flag off of the muddy ground as everybody settled down in a circle for truth or dare. He looked at the brown-haired angel. They had barely spoken three words to each other since they had met, and not even looked at each other more than once. Pit had extremely blue eyes, just like the sky, and Link could see the reflected sunset in them. The captain's brown hair fluttered gently in the breeze, and his majestic wings were slowly flapping, fanning himself out. He sat cross-legged, leaning backwards, enjoying the cool evening. His slender muscles gleamed with sweat as he patted the ground next to him.

"Hey, Link, you can sit here if you want." He offered. For some reason the offer made the blonde swordsman quite happy.

"Sure, who wants to go first?" he asked the group. To everyone's suprise Samus, who normally hated truth or dare, spoke up.

"I will. Pit, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the angel smiled.

"What is it you dislike about being an angel?" Samus asked. Ike raised an eyebrow at her.

"I hate the misconceptions." Pit said, scowling childishly.

"And what might those misconceptions be?" Falco inquired.

"Angels aren't immortal... In Angel Land, time is different, not slower, not faster, but just... different. And physically, we mature slowly. I'm not innocent and pure either, I can swear, I know about 'adult subjects'. I'm only an angel because I have wings and I serve a goddess. Otherwise I'm just like everybody else." the teen shrugged.

"So how old are you?" Falco asked, thinking that the angel captain could be no older than 13.

"Well, on Angel Land I'm 950, and on Earth I'm 19." Falco's eyes widened a little.

"Your turn." Samus yawned.

"Hmm... Marth, truth or dare?"

"... Dare?" the prince replied hesitantly, not sure of what Pit would think up. The latter smiled mischeviously.

"Borrow one of Peach's dresses and wear it from now until the same time tomorrow." Ike and Meta Knight chuckled, Pikachu giggled, and Fox, Falco, Link and Samus were having a full on laugh attack while Peach looked excited. All of the color drained from Marth's face as Peach dragged him off saying something about doing his hair while he was in her room.

"I WILL KILL YOU PIT!" could be heard from the distance as the prince was pulled away by the princess. While he was gone the smashers calmed their laughing down to random fits of quiet giggling until Marth came back with Peach, in a fluffy, sparkly pink dress and matching high heels. Every single member of the group was rolling on the ground in a major laughing fit, while the Altean sat down with a frown.

"You... you look... haha! PRINCESS!" exclaimed Ike in between his laughter. After about ten minutes later the laughing had once again calmed down into quiet fits of giggling.

"Kudos to you, Pit! Why did we never think... haha... of that earlier?" Samus was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Shut up." growled Marth.

"Aww, is the poor wittle pwincess upset?" Ike teased, pinching Marth's cheek, which earned another giggle fit from everyone and another "Shut up!" from the bluette in a dress.

"It's your turn, Princess." Link said, which made the bluette growl.

"Okay, so this one is for the entire group. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Might as well be safe and pick truth..." said Fox. "He could dare us to go dress shopping with him!" Everybody erupted in laughter at that statement.

"Well, haha... I agree with Fox... ha!" Samus managed to choke out. The other smashers nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Marth thought for a couple seconds. "Everyone has to go around saying their sexual orientation. Wether it's already known or not." This statement made Link's heart stop. Peach gave him a knowing look. The swordsman sighed inwardly, as he knew she would get him if he lied.

"Straight." Said Fox and Falco at the same time. Ike raised an eyebrow at them.

"You sure? You answered that pretty fast..."

"I have a girlfriend." retorted Fox.

"Fair 'nuff. Straight." Ike replied.

"Straight." chimed Peach.

"Bi, but you already knew." Samus stated as the others nodded.

"Pika!" exclaimed Pikachu.

"Straight." said Meta Knight, who had been quiet most of the game.

"Bi." Pit said. "Angels don't really have a preference." the others nodded in understanding. Link's heart was beating really fast, and he was nervous. He bent his head down and muttered his answer.

"What? I didn't hear that, Link!" Marth said.

"I said..." Link bit his lip in frustrashion. He was going to have to tell them. After all, Pit had said he was bi... "I said I'm gay."

Everybody except for Peach stared at Link, theirs eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Wow... w-woulda never guessed..." stuttered Marth.

"Well, now that this truth is answered, who'se turn is it going to be?" Pit asked, saving Link from the awkward situation.

The game continued on normally until about midnight, when everyone started walking to the Smash Mansion, except for Pit and Link.

"Thanks for saving my butt back there..." Link said shyly.

"It's fine. No worries." Pit smiled, which comforted Link and made butterflies flutter in his stomach. The swordsman smiled.

The angel's heart was beating a mile a minute. Link's blond hair was being pushed into his face by the cool breeze. His azure eyes reflected the stars. His lean, muscular body was shown off by the grey t-shirt and forest green shorts he was wearing, and the earrings that tipped his perfectly pointed ears shone in the moonlight.

"YOU GUYS COMING OR WHAT?" yelled Ike from the mansion's door. Peach elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW! What was that for?" the warrior exclaimed.

"You idiot! They were having a moment..." Peach glared at the bluette.

"Sorry, sorry... They're coming back anyways, so it's too late now."

"Whatever, let's go inside..." the pink clad princess turned angrily back inside the mansion while Ike followed, keeping his distance in case the princess felt like hitting him again.

**Author's Note: Hey guys ;) First chapter! This was originally a PitxSamus, but I fell in love with PitxLink and PitxMarth halfway through, so Marth, Pit and Samus are just friends c:**

**Anyway, R&R, and if you want to flame, go ahead. I really couldn't care less.  
EDIT (09/15/10): First off, my siste noticed the lack of a proper disclaimer (I swear I'd put one in...) so here it goes: I own nothing. Second, you may have noticed, but this story is pretty much plotless. It's just a drabble about Pit, Link, their friends and their lives at Smah Mansion. I got a great idea for another story a while back, and I recently found the prologue and chapters I had written for it. So now this fanfic will be updated bi-weekly (maybe longer. It depends). It also doesn't help that U don't have access to a computer during the week. So anyway. If you see any mistakes and such in this story please tell me. And review!**


	2. Chapter 2: 3 2 1 GO!

THUMP! Pit was startled out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Owwwww..." he muttered, glaring at the alarm clock, still buzzing next to the bed. It had interrupted a dream that had come more than once since the day the gang had played truth or dare.  
_Pit sat in the field where they had played capture the flag, watching the sunset. He closed his eyes for a moment, when he heard footsteps behind him. The angel turned around to see a certain Hylian swordsman smiling shyly at him._  
_'Come and sit, we can watch the sunset together.' Pit invited, and the swordsman nodded, still shy. While Link looked on at the multicolored sky, Pit was looking at the Hylian's perfect features. His blue eyes reflected the sun and he looked so, well, perfect. Before he could catch himself, the angel leaned towards Link just as the swordsman's head turned, and... _

That was always where the dream ended._ If only that would really happen... yeah right. Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's into me._ Pit picked himself off the floor and silenced the ever-buzzing alarm. Thankfully Marth wasn't in the room, as he would never let the angel forget falling off the bed. He stomped out of their room, heading for the cafeteria.

"Hey, Pit!" a feminine voice yelled from the back of the hallway. The captain turned around and smiled at Samus. Thanks to a certain bluette inviting him to their nightly game of capture the flag, he had made friends with everybody in the group. He was especially close to Samus, Link, Peach and Pikachu.

"Hey."

"You excited for your match today?" the blonde bounty hunter inquired.

"Not so much, actually." the angel shrugged.

"Why?" the blonde had caught up to her friend and they were walking down the hallway.

"I'm a little under the weather today." Samus gave Pit a knowing look.

"The dream?"

"Yeah... that and I really didn't sleep well..." as if to prove his point, he yawned. His blonde friend nodded. They walked into the cafeteria and headed for the buffet. The both shoved a big pile of waffles onto their plates. An undying and strange love for waffles was one of the more... unsual things the friends had in common. That and an obsession with Final Fantasy VII games and movies.

The pair quickly made their way to their little group's table and sat down. Meta Knight raised an eyebrow at the sheer number of waffles on his friend's plates.

"Umm..." he said as he watched Pit eat half the plate in less than a minute. "You eat almost as fast as Kirby!" the masked purple blob exclaimed. Pit smiled sheepishly at Meta Knight and Link as the swordsman walked inside the dining room.

"Oh wow." said Link as the friends watched the bounty hunter and angel devour their precious waffles.

"SAMUS! PIT! CHEW YOUR GODDAMN FOOD!" screeched Peach as she ran into the room. The pair fell off their chairs and got their ears pinched by the peeved princess.

"Peach..." Samus hissed threatheningly, wincing in pain and shying away from the hand that had a firm grip on her ear. The princess let go of them, but she was far from done.

"I TOLD YOU LAST WEEK TO CHEW YOUR FOOD. YOU COULD'VE CHOKED. YOU TWO REALLY NEED TO LEARN-" she whipped around, facing Ike who had put a hand on her shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Uh, I wanted to say hi?" Ike cringed, hoping he wouldn't make her angry. His sentence had the opposite effect and calmed the princess down, who sat in her chair and put her head down on the table.

"My dress..." she whined.

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked. Ike and Meta Knight shrugged while Samus and Zelda shared a knowing look. Peach got up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." Peach sighed as she left and Samus managed to hug her before she left, still muttering about her dress.

"She had to burn her favorite dress in a bet. She's pissy, that's all. Plus, you guys really should chew your food." Zelda stated calmly before walking off to sit with Jigglypuff, Snake and Ness. Pit rubbed his ear, where Peach had managed to rip a chunk of skin off.

"You're bleeding." said Link blankly. Pit drew his hand away from his ear and looked at the blood smeared on it.

"How come she pinched me hard and not you?" he asked the tshirt-clad bounty hunter next to him. Samus just shrugged. Pit sighed. "I'm going back to my room to clean this up." he waved his hand near his ear and walked away. His steps resonated in the empty hallway as he made his way up to the stairs.

When he got to his room the angel went to the bathroom and turned tap on, splashing his face with cold water and rinsing the blood down the drain. He felt his raw ear. His mood had been washed down the sink with his blood. He was down right grumpy.  
_Maybe some music will calm me down..._ he thought as he grabbed the edges of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Whoever was going to be brawling later was one unlucky smasher.

**-Link's POV-**

I finished breakfeast and stood up, smiling at the other smashers. I wasn't in a very social mood today, so I decided to get my sketchbook and go in the courtyard. My steps resonated in the empty hallway. _I wonder if Pit is still in his room..._ I thought to myself. _I should go say hi, see if he's okay._

I got to my room and made a quick dash inside, grabbing my sketchbook, an HB pencil and a mechanical pencil, then continued on my way to Pit and Marth's room. Their room was in the other wing, which was connected to ours by a spacious, albeit always empty, music room. I walked passed it in a hurry, only to stop and swiftly turn around.

"So hold me when I'm here... right me when I'm wrong, hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone. Everything I am, and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be..." I pressed myself against the door. Someone was playing the guitar and singing.

"I'll never let you down, even if I could. I'll give up everything, if only for your good..." The voice was absolutly beautiful. I stealthily opened the door a crack. Facing away from the door, a guitar in his hands, was Pit. My stomach did a little flip. I stood there for a couple minutes until he came to the end of his song, then eclipsed myself before he noticed I'd been listening.

_He's incredible! _I marveled over his voice as I made my way to the big oak tree on the far left of the courtyard, where I usually went to draw, or think. I sat down in the warm grass, leaning against the old tree. I let the sun warm me up and closed my eyes for a moment. It was a beautiful, though cool, morning. The sun was halfway up in the sky, shining light over the green courtyard. The leaves of the trees rustled in a very slight breeze. I could hear some birds singing, and I saw Peach walking down the stone paths to the large fountain with a daisy in her hand.

_What to draw today?_ I asked myself and looked around again. There was nothing of particular interest in the courtyard this morning. I closed my eyes, trying to think. The image of Pit sitting with the guitar in his hands, the early morning sun shining on him... I opened my eyes, smiled, and started sketching.

**-Pit's POV-**

It was the middle of the afternoon when I heard the announcement. "_Will all brawlers scheduled for a match please report to the transport room._" Master Hand's voice rang in the almost empty music room.

_I wonder who I'll be fighting today?_ I mused, still very grumpy. I'd been singing and playing guitar all day, making my fingers and throat raw, which hadn't improved my mood. At all.

I sighed and got up from my chair in the music room, stretching my legs. I walked up to the door and noticed something unusual. It was open when I had double checked that it was closed earlier. Something caught my attention. I bent down and picked it up... It was a small, shiny earring. I rolled it over it my fingers. _Link..._ A picture of the blonde swordsman appeared in my head. But even that was not enough to lighten my mood. I walked down the hallway, shoving the earring in my pocket and quickly pulling my toga over my black tank top and shorts. I quickly grabbed my bow from my room and ran towards the transport room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Pod B." Master Hand simply said while pointing to the second pod at the other side of the room. The rules had recently changed so that we no longer knew whom we were up against until the brawl started. Why he did this, I didn't know. Nor care, for that matter. Wether I was friends with my opponent or not, I knew that any damage you took on stage really was just draining your energy. You weren't actually _hurting_ your opponent, just making them tired. So smashers never went easy on each other. That was going to benefit me today, considering I was in a really bad mood.

I stepped into the pod. **_3... 2... 1..._** The announcer counted down as I readied myself and teleported to the stage. **_... GO!_** I jumped onto the platform in front of me. I was on the New Pork City stage. I could see my opponent in front of me, a little spot of green in the distance. I flew high above him and dropped, slashing downward. But my opponent blocked and retaliated by sidestepping and stabbing me in the stomach with his sword, sending me back. I looked up at my opponent. _Link._ The green clad swordsman was charging at me and I slipped behind him, hitting him on the back of the head with Paletuna's bow, which I seperated into two blades right after, slashing at him.

We were locked in our sword combat for about two minutes, our damage escalating up to 175% or so. Suddenly I saw an opening and I dug my two blades into the ground, using them to deliver a mighty kick under the Hylian's chin. The kick sent him flying off the stage while I sat down, panting. I waited to hear the familiar explosion that signified the teleportation back to the top of the stage, but it never came.

Instead I heard a sickening crunch as Link came in contact with the barrier.


	3. Chapter 3: Half Alive

I stood up immediatly, running towards him.

"Pit, the barrier malfunctioned. Link is going to fall and hit the bottom barrier. You're too tired to go after him, so whatever you do, don't-" I ignored the hand, jumping of the edge, folding my wings against my body and diving down.

"-jump." Master Hand finished, and I could hear him sigh over the speaker.

I extended my arm, grabbing at Link's tunic. I spread my wings out, slowing my fall as I held on to the unconcious swordsman. I was extremely tired, and flapped miserably, slowly gaining height. We were pretty far down, about halfway to the barrier, and there was a lot of distance to cover before we would be back on solid ground. Exhaustion was pulling me down , begging me to stop. I saw stars. I wouldn't be able to take much more. Thankfully Master Hand teleported into the arena and dragged us back up to a platform. I slumped down in exhaustion and Link was fleeting in and out of conciousness. In a bright blue flash of light, he and Master Hand were gone, leaving me laying on the stage, out of breath. Then I noticed something was off. I was more than exhausted. I was in pain.

Samus and Marth were transported onto to the stage. They ran over to me. I was struggling to stay awake, or concious.

"Transport him to our room." I heard Marth tell Samus, who held a transporter in her hand.

"Infirmary." I choked out, panting.

"Master Hand is allowing no one aside from Dr. Mario in." Samus said. Marth started saying something, but I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see the moon outside of my window. I couldn't recall how I got here. I looked over to the right, where Marth's bed was, and saw it was empty. _It must not be too late then..._ I thought, and a quick glance at my alarm clock confirmed it. _7:45PM. Right on time for dinner._ I slipped a black long sleeve shirt on, along with a pair of jeans.

I walked out of my room and made my way to the dining room, trying to remember the events of the afternoon. _I had a match... against who? And what happened?_ I pondered as I opened the dining room door. As soon as I made my way inside, everyone stopped talking. My close friends smiled at me while the others just looked at each other. _What happened?_ My mind started panicking, but I forced my expression to look only slightly distraught. I sat down at my usual spot.

"How are you feeling?" Samus asked in a soft voice.

"I can't remember anything, I'm exhausted, and now that I think about it, I'm in pain." I replied, my voice cracking. Samus and Marth looked at each other. I could tell what they were thinking, just by looking at their faces. _You're not supposed to feel pain after a brawl..._ Samus got up.

"Mind if I have a look at you?" Samus asked again, making her way over behind me.

"Uh, sure?" I answered. She gently lifted my shirt off and gasped. I tilted my head back to look at her and winced in pain. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was covered in gashes, varying in depth and length.

"Pit. Go to the infirmary." Marth said in concern, getting up. I did as was told and walked down the hall towards the medical room. Master Hand intercepted me.

"No one in the infirmary." He hissed. He sounded really stressed. I pointed at the various lacerations on my body.

"Oh." The disembodied hand said. "Well then. Go in room 1. Room 16 is occupied by Link. Are these cuts everything?"

"I can't remember yesterday." I stated. Master Hand made a nodding motion and floated off down the hall. I sighed and walked into the stark white infirmary. There was a sitting area and a narrow hallway with 16 rooms. I walked into the room labelled 1.

"Pit?" I jumped and turned around to see Dr Mario standing there. I breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor noticed the bloody mess that was my torso. He sighed.

"These-a damn barrier malfunctions... Do you-a want something? I-a need to go out for awhile."

"I don't think so."

"If you hear anything, go see Link. If he's awake and in pain, give him the painkillers on the night table. If he's not, help him fall asleep."

"Why is Link here?" I asked, confused. The doctor sighed again.

"Your-a memory should be returning soon." He walked off, muttering to himself in italian. _Oh well..._ I thought to myself. Hours seemed to pass, though I'm sure it was only a couple of minutes. I sighed and layed down on the hospital bed.

* * *

**-Link's POV-**  
"It's four AM, I'm waking up to your perfume Don't get up, I'll get through on my own I don't know if I'm home,  
Or if I lost the way into your room I'm spiraling into my doom I'm feeling half alive but I know one day You and I will be free,  
To live and die by our own rules,  
Free.. " The beautiful voice echoed in my head. I could see the dazzling brightness of the room through my eyelids. I felt stiff and slightly numb. My eyes fluttered open, but I squeezed them shut immediatly, groaning. The person stopped signing, and I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. The door to the room I was opened with a hiss. I opened my eyes. Pit stood there, smiling at me. I felt myself start blushing when I realized he was shirtless. Then I noticed the cuts and attempted to sit up, but I collapsed back onto my pillow.

"Hey, don't do that." Pit came over and frowned at me slightly. "Are you in pain...?" He asked.

"N... N... No." I stuttered and cleared my throat. My voice was raw. "Wh... what ha...happened to you?"

"I don't remember clearly." He furrowed his brows. _He looks so cute..._ "But I... had a match? Against you, I think. And Dr Mario mentioned something about a barrier malfunction?"

"Uh... Oh." I started thinking. "I can't quite remember either." Pit smiled at me.

"Oh well... How are you feeling?"

"I'm just really tired. You?"

"In pain..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You should go back to sleep." I closed my eyes. The idea of sleep sounded quite enticing. I nodded at Pit, and he turned around to leave.

"Uh, Pit?" I asked. I could feel myself turning a nice shade of pink. Pit turned around. "Think you could... sing me a song?" I cringed, expecting him to laugh. Instead he turned bright pink.

"Sure?" He came over and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I'm almost alive, and I need you to try And save me.  
It's okay that we're dying,  
But I need to survive tonight, tonight." He sang softly.

"Well excuse me while I get killed softly,  
Heart slows down and I can hardly tell you I'm okay At least 'til yesterday,  
You know you got me off my highest guard,  
Believe me when I say it's hard.  
We'll get through this tonight And I know one day you and I will be free

To live and die by our own rules,  
Free.. " I smiled peacefully and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took a little longer. I'll try to keep my updates weekly, and if I can't, then bi-weekly at the most.**

**On another note. This definetly isn't my favorite chapter. It's waayyy too short. But I couldn't fit anything in without it feeling forced. So anyway, R&R, flames are welcome as well, but will be ignored.  
EDIT: I forgot! Thanks my wonderful (2) reviewers. I don't know you but I love you. -hugs-**


End file.
